A Broken Robin
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin is attacked who will be by her side? Who will help her through what happened to her? Will she return home to Port Charles? Will her family accept her decisions? Who will stand by her through her pain? What will happen to the men who attacked her?
1. Chapter 1

A BROKEN ROBIN

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place soon after Jason returns after the marriage of Sonny and Carly in this story Robin has been gone for two years, so it is 2001 I might not have the dates right but for my story, this is how they went down according to me

CHAPTER ONE

An upset Carly walks into the penthouse and Sonny and Jason who is discussing business can see how upset she is.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked, his wife was going to be opening a new nightclub and she was excited. At least she was when she left.

"I went to the police station to hang a flyer and that cop you employ came up and told me that Robin Scorpio was attacked and viciously gang raped last night so I needed to get out of there before Mac saw me especially since he couldn't get a flight out to Paris until tomorrow sometime. I thought that one of you could offer the plane to take him to Paris. Mac saw me and blamed me, and you two for this. He said if you had even one guard on her she wouldn't have been attacked and gang raped. For once I didn't have anything to say because I knew he was right. If I hadn't come between you and Robin, Jason, she wouldn't have been there or she wouldn't have been there without guards and this wouldn't have happened. I want one or both of you to go and offer Mac the plane and if you need to go to Paris with Mac I think you should go, I think all three of us should go and take Mac there. All three of us owe Robin because of what we did. Let's try to help her. She needs help. I called my mother and she is going to go with us if you are willing to go."

"Tell her to bring her passport." Sonny said and he looks at his friend who has such an anguished look on his face. "Jason?"

"I can't imagine what she is going through right now. Robin has always been strong, but to go through this. My god, how could someone do this to her. Especially her. I love her so much and I always have and yet I threw her out of my life without putting a single guard on her because I was angry, this is my fault, this happened because I was angry. I didn't think about what could happen to her without guards and look at what happened, she was attacked and raped."

"You can beat yourself up all you want, but can we do that once we are in the air. We need to pack and get out of here. We need to get Mac and get to the airport so we can go, she needs her uncle and the longer we are here means the longer that it takes to get there. I am going to get Michael if we need clothes and such, we can buy them there. I think it's more important to get to Paris and see what we can do for her." Carly said, surprising Jason and Sonny.

"Thank you Carly, for waking me up. I am going to get my passport and then I will be ready. Oh we have to call the pilot."

"I already did." Carly said and then she went upstairs to get Michael and Leticia.

Pretty soon the six of them head to the police station. It was decided that Michael and Leticia would wait in the limo for them. Carly, Bobbie, Sonny, and Jason walk into the police station and ask to see Mac and tell them it's really important that he sees them and Detective Taggart went back with them and he let them in to see Mac expecting to see them getting yelled at especially given what has happened to Robin.

Bobbie says "Before you start yelling, we are going to Paris to see if we can help Robin, we know what happened to her, and we know you can't get a plane out till tomorrow now you can wait till tomorrow or go with us today. We only are going, so we can help her. Every one of us owes Robin for how we treated her and we are going so we can help her. She is going to need all the help she can get. Mac, I know after what happened between my daughter, Sonny, Jason and Robin you especially may not want their help but would Robin? Think about her and then since we are going don't wait till tomorrow to go, go to Paris now with us."

"If she wants any of you to leave do it. If she wants you to stay okay. Let's go and thank you." Mac said and he grabs his passport and opens the door and tells Taggart, who was expecting to hear yelling and didn't "I found a way to Paris today. I am riding with them on their plane and am leaving now. Don't call me unless it's an emergency like the city has fallen apart or been blown up, my niece is first right now."

And with that Mac walks out the door with Sonny which shocks quite a few of his men who don't know that Mac's niece dated Morgan and Taggert filled them in so they would understand.

They get to the airport and have to wait 30 minutes for the plane to be checked over and within 20 minutes after that they were in the air. He called Felicia about the girls and then he called Anna while waiting for the plane to get checked over and told her "Anna, the hospital where Robin works called me. Robin was brought in a couple hours ago and they had to operate on Robin, she was bleeding internally. She was attacked and viciously gang raped last night. They told me if they hadn't operated she would have died. The police officer that is handling her case called me and I talked to him and he said he doesn't know who did it, that it was probably gang related. But which gang, they didn't know for sure yet. I couldn't get a flight out until Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan offered to take me since they had heard about Robin and were gone. I will see you there."

"My baby must be going through hell and no one's there to help her, we need to bring her home. I will be out of here in a few minutes and will meet you there with Aiden and Ryan, I am calling Alex and Dimitri and I am sure they will hop their plane and be there shortly. I will see you there." Anna hangs up.

"Who were you talking to?" Bobbie asked.

"Anna, Robin's mother is alive. She had amnesia until Robin found her and when she heard Robin's voice, her memory came back."

"Anna is alive, oh my god." Bobbie said and smiles. "That will help Robin at least, having her mother there." Bobbie said.

"Not just Anna but Aiden and Ryan too." Mac said.

"Who is Aiden and Ryan?" Jason asked, trying not to be jealous until he knew who they were.

"Aiden is her cousin and Ryan is Duke Lavery's son and Ryan and Robin consider themselves brother and sister. Alex and Dimitri are probably going to be there also that is Anna's twin sister and her husband."

"Wow Robin found family that she didn't know she had." Bobbie said, "And finding Anna she must have been thrilled."

"She was and Robin and Anna spent some time together but Anna was still in danger so Robin returned to Europe a few months ago. She had spent a couple months with her mother and then she returned for her residency to Paris General." Mac yawns and he leans back in his chair putting his head against the seat.

"Let's get some rest and we can talk more after we are rested up." Carly points to Mac discreetly.

They have the overhead lights turned down and everyone went to sleep at different times. Jason and Sonny both had a huge amount of guilt weighing on their shoulders for not having guards on Robin, they figure if they had that this wouldn't have happened to her. They both wanted to kill the people responsible for this and that is why they brought Johnny along with their other guards. Johnny knew that his job was to find who did this to Robin and kill them. Johnny looked forward to killing the men who did this to Robin because she had always treated him with respect. She had always been nice to him and he was going to make the men who did this to her suffer. That is what he had told Jason and Sonny when they told him his assignment before they got on the plane while Mac was talking to Anna on the phone.

Let me know what you think in a review!

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

A BROKEN ROBIN

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place soon after Jason returns after the marriage of Sonny and Carly in this story Robin has been gone for two years, so it is 2001 I might not have the dates right but for my story this is how they went down according to me. I know a lot of my stories have to do with abuse, rape or gang rape and that is because these things have happened to me, so that is what I write about. So if you don't like those kinds of things this story is not for you, no graphic rape scenes

CHAPTER TWO

Jason and Sonny both had a huge amount of guilt weighing on their shoulders for not having guards on Robin, they figure if they had that this wouldn't have happened to her. They both wanted to kill the people responsible for this and that is why they brought Johnny along with their other guards. Johnny knew that his job was to find who did this to Robin and kill them.

Johnny looked forward to killing the men who did this to Robin because she had always treated him with respect. She had always been nice to him and he was going to make the men who did this to her suffer. That is what he had told Jason and Sonny when they told him his assignment before they got on the plane while Mac was talking to Anna on the phone.

About 9 hours later, Mac slowly woke up, he had been tired and he knew he needed to sleep so he could be there for his niece. He wondered if Anna had gotten hold of Alex and she was at the hospital with Robin, he hoped so. He looked around and his eyes landed on Jason, who looked like he had lost his best friend.

Jason had woken up a little while ago. He had dreamed of the last day Robin was there in the penthouse and then that night on the bridge and what he had said to her before she left for Paris. He sure regretted that now. He felt like this was his fault, all of it, he had hurt her and he was the one person who was not supposed to hurt her, he had promised a future together and had taken it away from her for his fake family. He had treated Robin horribly those last few months, he realized, he had loved her so much, but he also loved Michael and promised to protect him.

Who was he protecting him from though? A drunk who was trying to stay sober. A family that Robin would say was loud, but loved each other and would have loved Michael. He had let his experience with the Q's the days after his accident cloud his judgment and he had blamed AJ for the accident that killed the Golden Boy because AJ was drunk and driving when the accident happened.

Jason should have told the truth when Robin wanted him to. He should have done so many things differently and maybe she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed after being attacked and gang raped. This was his fault, it lies with him. He was responsible for this, he should have made sure she had bodyguards, but no he was angry at her for telling AJ and he had let her leave without bodyguards because he was angry. He would regret this for the rest of his life he knew. He wanted to personally kill the men who did this, but Johnny was going to do it instead if they found out who did this.

Jason had to stay where he could be seen along with Sonny when the men who did this were taken care of, neither Jason or Sonny could afford for them to be held responsible for the killing of these men, but they wanted them dead they didn't care if it was their territory or not, they raped Robin. What they didn't know was they weren't the only ones who wanted these men dead and who was quite capable of killing them and was at this time searching for them.

Mac felt bad for Jason in a way, at least Mac had no regrets and he knew that Jason did. You could just tell it by looking at Jason's face that he had enormous guilt for what happened to Robin and he could tell that Jason blamed himself for it and he knew Sonny did too. "Jason," Mac said, getting his attention, "you can blame yourself for this all you want but that is not going to help Robin. You need to be there for Robin, she still loves you and we both know she is not going to want to be a burden to you, which is why I am telling you this, she needs you to be there for her. You are who she is going to need, you need to make sure she doesn't bury it and be strong brave Robin. She needs to be able to fall apart, which she will, she needs to not bury it. She is probably devastated and she needs someone to hold on to and you I know are going to be that for her. I need to know why you are here, is it just guilt? Or is it that you still care about her and can help her through this?"

"I have always loved her. That will never stop. She taught me how to love. I screwed up and became blind in my devotion to Michael that I stopped seeing that I was hurting Robin. I wanted it all Robin and Michael. I didn't love Carly, but she was Michael's mother and she came with Michael. I thought I needed to help her keep her son away from the Quartermaine's because of my own experience with them after the accident. I thought I was helping a friend. I didn't know that Robin would come back to me, I thought I had lost her forever. I loved Michael so much, but what I should have done is what Robin said and told AJ the truth, that's what I should have done but didn't and in the end that cost me Robin and I threw her out of my life for betraying me. I've realized sitting here these last few hours and going over everything that happened that she didn't betray me. I betrayed her. I did. She forgave me for all the things I did and I couldn't forgive her one time. She fell off the pedestal that Sonny and I both had her on and instead of picking her up we left her laying there bleeding and who picked her up not Sonny or I but you had to, right Mac?"

"When she got to the house that night after going to the bridge, she was destroyed, she was shattered, she was crying so hard that I am surprised that she remained on the road coming home, it was a miracle that she wasn't in an accident with how upset she was. All I could do was hold her while she fell apart. We stayed that way for a long time. She finally was able to tell me what you said to her on the bridge. She said to me, you never loved her because if you had you never could have said that to her, she said she realized that you never loved her but that she loved you more than she had ever loved anyone. She was able to get up and go on after Stone died, but she didn't know how to after what you said to her. She said she was glad she was going to Paris because she could not deal with seeing you with your fake family. She said that you chose your fake family over the one you and she could have had. She said why though would you want to have a family with her when Carly could give you a child without the possibility of HIV and that is what Carly told her that day before she told AJ. Carly and Robin in seems had a chat before she told AJ and whatever Carly said made her tell AJ because Robin said that what Carly said, opening her eyes and she had to protect Jason from her so she told the secret and failed you. I don't know what Carly said, but whatever it was made her tell AJ the truth." Jason looks at Carly.

Carly, who hah paled thinking about what she had done to get Robin to tell the truth knowing Jason would throw her out of his life. "I told her that I would drug Jason to get pregnant with his child like I had done to AJ. I told her that Michael was the string and Jason was my puppet and that when I got pregnant by Jason I would force him to marry me if he wanted to even see his child. I'm sorry, I was different then and I wanted Jason because I loved him and he loved Robin so I got her to tell the secret. I knew she would and she did. She left and you still didn't love me, I think you were beginning to care about me before I slept with Sonny, but once I did that you hated me like I thought you felt about Robin. But you still love Robin I realized today and I should never have interfered in your relationship with Robin. I knew you loved her and I wanted her out of your life and I got her out of your life and then you were supposed to love me but you still didn't. I am sorry, Jason, I hope you can forgive me."

Sonny is furious with himself for turning his back on Robin and with his wife for what she did. He knows that she isn't like that anymore, but she did this which caused his sister to tell and if he was in her place he would have done the same thing. Why didn't he listen to her when she said she could explain why she did it? Why? He knows why he saw Brenda and the wire. My god he offered to pay her off to leave and never return to her hometown, to her family, to her friends. He doesn't know what to do about Carly, they hadn't told anyone but she was pregnant and now he learned what she had done to his sister. What should he do about it?

Mac says something now after thinking about it. "All three of you hurt Robin with what you did, but what we need to do for now is put that aside and help her. All of us need to help her. I can't imagine how she feels and she needs everyone which means for now a cease fire until she is better. Whoever she wants beside her is who she will have and yes, Jason if she wants you I want you to be there for her. She may try to send you away because of what happened to her, but I know she still loves you so don't go away. I want you there for her, she's going to need you so even if you have to pretend to love her I want you to do that, you owe it to her."

"Mac, I don't have to pretend to love her, I still do. I always have, I tried to pretend she wasn't in my heart anymore, but that's what it was pretend I tried to bury my love for her but I couldn't, I haven't been able to do that either. "

"Good, then you fight for her this time. You put her first for a change. She needs to be first with you and you better put her first." Mac said.

"I will. I promise. I swear to you she will be first and second and everything else and I promise to have only her from now on. That's the way it's been for three years only Robin. I just should have gone to her when I wanted to this would never have happened if I had." Jason said, forcefully.

"We don't know what would have happened and thinking that we know is foolish. This is what did happen, I blamed the three of you for this when I first heard the news of Robin being raped. That was wrong of me it was the men who did this fault and only their fault, they did this not you." Mac said.

Just then the pilot comes on and says to get your seat belts on because they would be landing soon."

Within 20 minutes they are on the ground and getting into a limo to be taken to Paris General Hospital to see how Robin is. The black car behind them is full of guards and only Francis and Johnny are riding in the limo. No one knows exactly what to say they are worried about getting to Robin and seeing how she really is. They each sit with thoughts of their own running through their mind about how Robin will be and rather she will be pleased to see them or not. They would soon find out.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want a story updated please PM me


	3. Chapter 3

A BROKEN ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place soon after Jason returns after the marriage of Sonny and Carly in this story Robin has been gone for two years so it is 2001 I might not have dates right but for my story this is how they went down

CHAPTER THREE

Within 20 minutes they are on the ground and getting into a limo to be taken to Paris General Hospital to see how Robin is. The black car behind them is full of guards and only Francis and Johnny are riding in the limo. No one knows exactly what to say they are worried about getting to Robin and seeing how she really is. They each sit with thoughts of their own running through their mind about how Robin will be and rather she will be pleased to see them or not. They would soon find out.

They arrive at Paris General Hospital and they are directed to the surgical waiting room where Alex and Dimitri are. Mac walks over to them and introduces himself and everyone except the guards asks why they had to operate on Robin again. Mac had been told she was in the operating room and to go to the surgical waiting room and someone would be out to explain to him what was going on. "Robin had a slight hematoma and they are operating to relieve it. She should be fine. They have been in about an hour so they should be out soon." While they are waiting for the doctors to come out two hours went by and Alex knows it wasn't a slight problem and waits for the doctors to come out and tell them why it took so long to stop a simple hematoma. She figures it was more severe than they thought and if so they should be out soon. She sure hoped that is all it was.

Jason paced back and forth all over the waiting room waiting for news on Robin. He knew she was alive because he could feel her. At one point not very well but prayed and begged Robin to fight and stay and he had felt her getting stronger again. He kept walking, pacing back and forth and was doing that when Anna, Aiden and Ryan got there. He was pacing when they arrived and asked who he was and when Mac told them Aiden and Ryan walked toward him, they knew Jason had broken Robin's heart and was going to make him pay for it. Anna stepped in front of them and they looked at her and she said "We are all here for Robin and there will be no fighting. Absolutely none. You are here for Robin and so obviously is Jason. You forget about what you have heard about him for now. If Robin doesn't want him here than she will tell him. This is a hospital and Robin is here because of her being attacked and gang raped if he can help her than he stays and that is up for her to decide not you. Now what has happened to my daughter? Why is she in surgery?"

Alex tells her what she was told and nothing else, so Anna asks Alex what is going on and so Alex tells Anna that either they found something else or it wasn't just a simple hematoma, but that there is no way of knowing until someone comes out. She had asked a nurse and the nurse told her the surgery was still underway and that Robin's vitals were good the nurse said when Alex asked her to check on Robin. Anna sits down with Aiden and Ryan who glares at Sonny and Jason, especially Jason. Aiden asks "Why is she here? She used her son to come between Robin and him. I can understand Corinthos and Morgan some but why the tramp that cost Robin her family, her friends and her hometown?"

Sonny gets up and Carly tells him to sit down. "Yes, you are right I used my son to come between Jason and Robin, I did a lot of things to get Robin to leave and I succeeded but I am different now and I am sorry. I know I have an awful lot to make up to Robin and if she will let me I will just like Sonny and Jason will. We all have a lot to make up to Robin. I am not the same person I was two years ago, I have changed and I hope for the better. I just want Robin to be okay. When I heard what had happened to Robin I got on the phone after Mac blamed me and Sonny and Jason for it and called our pilot since Mac couldn't get a flight out and went home and got Sonny and Jason, Michael and Leticia the nanny and we got Mac and came here. I just want to help Robin, just like Jason and Sonny do, for what I did. I blame myself partly for this and so do Sonny and Jason. We just want to help her. Please we are not here to hurt her but to help her anyway we can."

Anna says, "Thank you for telling us this. I just hope that you get a chance to tell her that." Anna is worried because she can tell that Alex is.

"She's okay, I would know it if she wasn't." Jason said. Mac nodded his head relieved. "I can feel here and she is still here."

"Think you can feel her, huh? How stupid is that." Ryan said.

"Jason can feel her. They have a connection and if he says she isn't gone I believe him." Mac tells them. "Jason wouldn't be able to feel her if she was dead and if he feels her I know she is still alive and fighting. You have never seen them together so you don't know the connection they have wait and see."

"You think that since Jason feels her she is still here? What about how long it's taking?" Anna asked. Anna knows that Robin said that her and Jason had a connection once and she didn't understand that then and now she still didn't but Mac seems to think that if Jason thought she was still fighting that she was still alive than she was.

"Yes, as long as he can still feel her I know she is alive." Mac said and Sonny and Carly nod their head yes.

"Okay Mac I hope you are right." Anna said.

"You believe that bullshit?" Aiden asked.

"Aiden even Robin said they had a connection and yes I am going to hope that he is right that she is surviving this. She's my daughter and I just found her so yes I will hope and pray that he is right."

Aiden falls silent glaring at Jason who starts smiling a huge smile and Mac seeing this asks Jason, "She's alright?"

"Yes, she is." Jason smiles bigger and bigger and Mac, Sonny and Carly start to smile and Anna asks "What is going on?"

"She made it through surgery."

"How can you know that the doctors haven't come out yet?" Anna asks.

"Jason just started smiling and he wouldn't if he didn't know she did. I told you their connection is not something you can understand unless you have seen it for yourself."

Aiden was about to interject when he sees a doctor headed for them. "Family of Robin Scorpio?"

"Us."

"She made it through surgery there was more bleeding than we thought and it took longer to clean it up and fix it than we thought. She pulled through though and she should make a full recovery. We had to make sure her other internal bleeding was taken care of so we ran a scan on her before surgery and that showed no more bleeding we got that licked too so she should make a full recovery."

"When can she leave the hospital then? We all live in the United States and we want to take her home where she belongs."

"I can't say until she wakes up. We don't think there will be any more problems but I would like to see her awake before I say when she can go home and especially traveling that far. She will be in recovery for about an hour but after that you can see her."

"We intend to." Sonny said. His tone told the doctor refusing to let him or anyone see her would be a mistake and especially when he noticed the bodyguards.

"Any other questions?" The doctor asked.

Everyone shook their heads no and so the doctor said "Someone will be out to get you once she is settled in a room." With that he leaves.

"She's okay." Anna said and hugged everyone one at a time including Jason, Sonny and Carly.

Johnny comes in a few minutes later and Sonny and Jason get up and go out to see what he had learned and Anna discreetly follows and listens and Johnny tells them that there was a gang and they are who raped her and yes he was sure of it and so were the police and they were going to arrest them as soon as they could get an arrest order. Anna heard Jason and Sonny both say to kill them. Anna stepped out of her hiding place and said "If you don't I will."

Jason and Sonny look at her and she says "I know who you are and if this was any other situation I would make sure you got a nice long prison sentence but this is my daughter that these animals raped and they deserve to die so kill them."

Just then Frisco made his appearance known and said "Anna that won't be necessary I had an agent following Mr. O'Brien, thank you for making our job easy. The people who raped Robin no longer exist so the three of you are clean as are you Anna. Sean who will be here shortly ordered the protection of Robin and the two agents that was assigned to Robin to protect her are dead too. The whole gang that raped Robin is wiped out. There will be no more issues on that front, ever again."

"Why was there agents assigned to Robin, Frisco?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Caught that, huh?"

"Frisco."

"Anna I can't tell you but know this it has been taken care of. I promise it was just a preventive and unfortunately what happened the agents thought it wasn't important enough of an assignment to keep track of her and they paid the price with their lives and Robin paid for their failure. I'm sorry Anna and so is Sean as soon as he is done, he will be here."

"I'll ask him."

"He won't tell you. Now I would suggest to all of you to get back in there so any word on Robin you will hear. There will be no arrests today for what the four of you were planning."

The four of them walk back into the waiting room and pretty soon they are allowed to go to Robin's room. They all sit or stand there waiting for a bruised Robin to wake up. Pretty soon you see her eyelids begin to move.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want a story updated please PM me with name of story and I will try to update that story.


End file.
